Apollyon Galesol
Apollyon is a villain in Feathers and Mountain Air. Basics *'Full name: '''Apollyon Galesol *'Nickname(s): Apo, "Sex King", Polly(Only used by Cad) *'Age: '''38 *'Birthday: '8th August *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Emphyraen *'Birth Place: 'Mt.Sanfare *'Current Residence: Anjelinn *'Occupation: '''Bartender at The Lair, an underground pub for Emphyraes. *'Relationship status: In an open relationship with Cadenza. Personality Physical characteristics Abilities, talents and hobbies Likes and dislikes History Apollyon was born to his single mother, Midahelia Galesol, who had already had another son, Zenobios, with a different man, and didn't keep connection with either of her sons' fathers. She was quite posh and had the mindset that their species is superior to everything else, so from an early age Apollyon adapted to this thinking and it has never seemed anything but natural to him. His mother was well known around Mt.Sanfare, and that set a high social pressure on him; many people knew him, and his mom didn't want to look bad in the eyes of others so he had to be the perfect little emphyraeboy, especially since Zeno had been such a nuisance with his rebellious ways. The same pressuring continued when he was of the age to enter school and he was always excepted to get the highest scores and his free time was reduced to almost nothing, and the other kids mostly avoided him thinking of him as a typical snob kid who wouldn't appreciate their company anyway. But in reality, he was lonely and never wanted to be the perfect student. Zenobios, who was his only friend in his childhood and a big role model, ended up running away from home when his brother was still young, leaving him all alone but not without making a huge influence on him. A year or so before graduating, inspired by Zeno, he decided that he won't let his mother shape up his life in a way he didn't like. He suddenly freed himself to be who he was, finally got the friends(and first girlfriends) he had needed for so long and stopped caring about the grades altogether. Needless to say, with his sudden lifestyle change, his graduation grades were pretty much crap compared to what he would've been capable to if he were to concentrate in his studies. And naturally, his mom was furious. He was kicked out of home at the brink of adulthood and forced to find a job by himself, with no help whatsoever. Not having any success on his homemountain, he flew down to the town of Anjelinn and suddenly realized it; There were, although not remarkably numerous, other emphyraes down there, who didn't want to return to the mountain for various reasons. He figured that they'd probably want a place to hang out in and see other emphyraes, and so The Lair was founded. Relationships '''Friends 'Ancell Chrysos - Best friend' Ancell was one of Apollyon's first customers at the time when he opened his pub, and has been a regular ever since. Even though Apo has learned pretty much everything essential about his bff when he was drunk, and with their obvious differences in attitude, they became fast friends and nowadays tell each other about anything new that happens to them and almost can guess what the other is thinking or going to say next. [[Minor characters for FaMA#Chu.27si_Chrysos|'Chu'si Chrysos']] '- Friend' From ever since Ancell introduced Apo to his sister, the two have been good friends. They could talk forever about rings and glowsticks and generally have a similar sense of humour. The only thing that kept them from a relationship deeper than that is that they're not exactly the type the other is looking for in love. When Chu found her boyfriend Nervenn, Apo found it so adorable rather than being angry and disappointed like Ancy. 'Vreu' 'Lovers(Past/Present)' 'Cadenza Rael - Girlfriend in an open relationship' 'Family' 'Zenobios Galesol - Big brother' 'Midahelia Galesol - Brother' 'Gecheta Galesol - Cousin' 'Celtine Galesol - Cousin's daughter' 'Enemies' 'Gilana Milram - Nemesis' 'Other' 'Sinthesia Ilyph - Coworker/Crush' A young waitress working at The Lair... Needless to say, her cleavage distracts Apo often. Creation of the character Apollyon was created in summer 2009, when Pepper was at a confirmation camp. He served of no purpose at the moment, since he was just created on the spot when the idea came. He used to be a demon, but got a major redesign in the beginning of February 2011, when he finally got a use in a story - Feathers and Mountain Air. With this redesign, he also got speciesbent; he is no longer a demon, but an Emphyrae... and looks pretty much nothing like he used to. His personality is still there, just further developed. Quotes 'FaMA' "So Ancy, which tear flavor would you like today? The Forever Alone Guy or The Heartbroken Widow, perhaps?" --- "Dude, I'm so jealous of your job! You can have all the chicks that you want!" (Ancell)"Oh, and you're trying to tell me that you can't? How about that one time when I walked in and you had like three girls in your arms... Or was it four? Five?" "Eh, I wish there were more days like that. Usually it's just one or maybe two...." (Ancell)"Psh, at least they're probably not butt-ugly and only wasting their money on you because they can't have anyone for free. Or men." "........... *long silence* ..... Want another drink?" --- "Oh, a Sevgimoren is pestering you? Just kill him and make a dinner out of him, that's the only thing those blackwings are good for after all! *big grin*" --- "This is my new waitress, Sinthesia... Doesn't she have such beautiful big b-- eyes?~" 'Misc.' (Ancell)"Dude, where were you?!" I was looking for you!" "Hunting ginger midgets." (Ancell)"... Thought so. You're a fucking messy eater, ya know that?" "Nah, I just play with my food." --- "But they taste so sweeeet, like CANDY <3" --- "... Where is your sense of danger, kid..." - First words ever to Gil. --- "Nothing can replace Mr.Glowy MacGlowstick the 13th..." - Gil broke his glowstick necklace. Brutal rage ensued. Trivia *Theme song: thumb|300px|left Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Emphyrae Category:Feathers and Mountain Air